


Ja tu już nie wrócę

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lambert bez klusek jest jak Geralt bez Płotki, akcja: Skumbrie w tomacie, upycham easter eggi bo mogę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Lambert szuka pracy, w końcu ją znajduje.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt rzucony przez Vianne: Most https://500px.com/photo/130974101/bridge-by-pawe%C5%82-uchorczak?ctx_page=1&from=user&user_id=1480729  
> Moja wyobraźnia krążyła od fandomu do fandomu, w końcu wróciła do tego, w którym czuła się najbezpieczniej. Wena uparła się sprawdzić, czy potrafię wepchnąć to miasto do wiedźmińskiego uniwersum i czy w ogóle umiem pisać klasyczne wiedźmińskie historie o ubijaniu potworów. Nie mnie oceniać, czy tekst jest udany (ja mam kryzys postpisarski i wrażenie, że nic mi tu nie wyszło, nic, absolutnie), w każdym razie 1. upchnęłam tu prawie tyle regionalnych motywów, ile chciałam, 2. wzięłam na warsztat postać, o której nigdy nie pisałam i nie spodziewałam się, że napiszę, 3. wyszło mi około siedmiu tysięcy słów, mnie, której wena wyłącza się zwykle po tysiącu, więc i tak jestem kontenta.

Widłogon spikował w dół, prosto na stado owiec. Bez trudu pochwycił jedno z beczących stworzeń i odleciał z nim w stronę swojej kryjówki. Pasterz nie zareagował w żaden sposób, sparaliżowany strachem albo po prostu zrezygnowany. Zapewne nie był to pierwszy atak widłogona w okolicy.

Lambert przyglądał się temu ze sporej odległości. W myślach szacował, ile może dostać za zabicie drakonida. Mógłby zaryzykować i ubić stwora od razu, w nadziei, że w którejś z pobliskich miejscowości wyznaczono nagrodę za uwolnienie okolicy od bestii, ale ze wszystkich nauk Vesemira najlepiej zapamiętał tę, że wiedźmin bez kontraktu to pierdoła, nie wiedźmin. Lambert nie prosił się o przyjęcie do tego fachu, ale skoro już musiał go wykonywać, chciał przynajmniej godziwie zarabiać. Charytatywne zabijanie potworów, na które czasem dawał się naciągnąć Geralt, nie było w jego stylu. Lambert szturchnął konia piętami i ruszył w stronę majaczącej na horyzoncie wioski. 

* 

Lambert nie zabawił w owej wiosce długo. Południe ledwie minęło, a on już wyjeżdżał z osady, z mieszkiem tak samo lekkim, jak przed południem, i z przekonaniem, że im bardziej cywilizowana i zamożna okolica, tym bardziej miejscowej szlachcie przewraca się w głowach.

\- Mowy nie ma! - krzyknął sołtys Krasnej Siejby, gdy wiedźmin wyłuszczył mu cel swej wizyty. - Sumienia nie macie!

\- Jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem negocjować stawki! - oburzył się Lambert.

\- Za żadne pieniądze ubić gada nie damy! - odparował sołtys, zapomniawszy widać z nadmiaru emocji, że nie wiedźmini płacą za zabijanie potworów, ale to im się płaci. - Toż to ulubieniec młodszej córki naszego barona. Niech mu jedna łuska z grzbietu spadnie, baron sioło spali, a nas ze skóry obedrze! Mowy nie ma, żebyście tu polowali. Jedźcie stąd, pókim dobry!

Lambertowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak usłuchać. Wyszedł z chałupy sołtysa, przeklinając w duchu fanaberie możnych, które pozbawiają uczciwych ludzi ich owiec, a wiedźminów zarobku. Omal nie wpadł na elfa, sądząc po stroju osiadłego i miejscowego, który najwyraźniej też miał sprawę do wioskowej władzy, bo czekał przy drzwiach.

\- Na próżno jechaliście - odezwał się elf.

\- Ano, na próżno - potwierdził Lambert.

Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę, ale elf robił wrażenie kogoś, kto coś wie i bardzo chce podzielić się wiedzą. To nie musiało oznaczać wieści o potencjalnym zarobku, ale mogło. W wiedźmińskim fachu nie należało ignorować plotek.

Elf rozejrzał się, upewnił, że sołtys został za zamkniętymi drzwiami, i poszedł z wiedźminem w stronę płotu.

\- Ta młodsza córka barona, ta Danka, jest zupełnie pomylona na punkcie gadów, i to od dziecka. Wszyscy w okolicy mówią na nią Matka Smoków. Ponoć kiedy była mała, zbierała gęsie jaja, ale zamiast malować kroszonki na Birke, jak każe tradycja, kładła je na stosach chrustu i podpalała. Mówiła, że to smocze jaja i jeśli dobrze zaczaruje ogień, wyklują się z nich smoki. Oczywiście jedyne, co z tego miała, to popiół, bo nawet nie jajka na twardo. Kiedy w baronii zamieszkał widłogon, była przeszczęśliwa i natychmiast uznała go za swego ulubieńca. Nadała mu nawet imię Siluś i próbowała oswoić, co nie było mądre. Niewiele brakowało, a gad by ją zeżarł. Rozsądni ludzie zaczęli potem radzić baronowi, żeby oddał Dankę na leczenie, może do jakiejś świątyni, ale on nie chce o tym słyszeć, trudno powiedzieć, dlaczego. Jedni mówią, że nie ufa świątyniom, inni, że zbyt kocha córkę, by przyznać, że jest szalona. Cokolwiek jest przyczyną, skutek jest taki, że córeczka siedzi w domu, a ojciec pobłaża jej ze wszystkim.

\- Baron naprawdę spaliłby sioło, gdyby ktoś zabił widłogona? - spytał Lambert.

Elf uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak wam powiedział sołtys? W to akurat nie wierzcie. Baron może i tym groził, ale córka by mu nie pozwoliła. Nie Danka, tylko ta starsza, Mariska. Też jest trochę pomylona. Nic, tylko od rana do nocy rozprawia o sprawiedliwości społecznej, gdyby tylko ktoś spróbował w jej obecności zrobić krzywdę chłopu, miałby z nią do czynienia. I właśnie ona to prawdziwy powód, dla którego nie opłaca się zabijać widłogona.

\- A to czemu? - zainteresował się wiedźmin.

\- Bo Mariska bardzo się przejmuje, gdy gadzina włazi w szkodę, i upiera przy wysokich odszkodowaniach. Chłop zwykle dostaje znacznie więcej, niż gdyby pognał żywinę na targ. Niejeden już się dorobił na tym widłogonie i sprawiedliwości społecznej.

Lambert zastanowił się przelotnie, czy sprawiedliwość społeczna w wykonaniu owej Mariski obejmuje też zasiłki dla bezrobotnych wiedźminów.

\- Ale tak właściwie chciałem wam coś doradzić  - elf przeszedł wreszcie do tematu, który najbardziej interesował wiedźmina. - Widzę, że potrzebujecie grosza, kto go zresztą nie potrzebuje w dzisiejszych czasach? Radzę wam, jedźcie do Ortsverbandt. Od czasu wielkiej wody miasto nie może się uporać z potworami, słyszałem też o jakiejś klątwie. Zapłacili magowi, żeby rzucił czar odstraszający i trzymał bestie z dala od osiedli, ale to za mało. Diuk Jan chciałby przywrócić miastu dawną świetność, ale do tego trzeba oczyścić ostrów. Może on zechce was zatrudnić, choćby do zbadania terenu.

Wiedźmin zastanowił się. Opowieść elfa brzmiała ciekawie, nie zawierała jednak słów, które Lambert najbardziej chciałby usłyszeć, mianowicie "wiedźmin potrzebny pilnie" i "wysoka stawka". Elf wyczuł jego nastrój.

\- Domyślam się, że wolelibyście kontrakt, nie pogłoski - odezwał się - ale i tak ruszajcie. Tutaj nie zarobicie ani grosza. To spokojna okolica, cywilizowana, sami widzicie, jak tu się objawia cywilizacja. Nie zabijamy potworów. 

* 

Tym sposobem Lambert znowu znalazł się na szlaku. Zgodnie z radą elfa ruszył do Ortsverbandt, odległego o dzień drogi od Krasnej Siejby. Nigdy jeszcze nie był w tym mieście, znał je tylko z opowiadań Eskela. Elegant pracował tu kiedyś, dawno, jeszcze za czasów diuka Ladislausa. Wtedy Ortsverbandt było ponoć jednym wielkim placem budowy. Obrotny możny wykorzystywał pokrewieństwo z panującą dynastią i wpływy na dworze do powiększania włości. Jakimś cudem potrafił zawsze uniknąć negatywnych konsekwencji knutych intryg, z każdej wychodził cało i z nowymi nadaniami. Lwią część dochodów wydawał na rozbudowę Ortsverbandt. Odkupił osadę od krasnoludów i postanowił zamienić w tętniące życiem miasto, ponieważ teren wyjątkowo mu się spodobał, a na pobliskiej rzecznej wyspie czczono lokalną boginię Melittę, którą diuk uważał za swą patronkę i opiekunkę. Najwyraźniej jego następcy nie zasłużyli na opiekę bogini, bo po śmierci Ladislausa miasto podupadło. Wciąż było ważnym lokalnym ośrodkiem handlu, ale daleko mu było do dawnej świetności. Jeśli diuk Jan chce dorównać poprzednikowi, czeka go wiele pracy, pomyślał Lambert.

Było już niemal południe. Wiedźmin poczuł ssanie w żołądku, co sprawiło, że przestał myśleć o hipotetycznej polityce inwestycyjnej diuka Jana i zajął się planowaniem własnych wydatków. Pierwsze miejsce na liście zajął solidny ciepły posiłek. Lambert wiedział z doświadczenia, że negocjowanie kontraktów na głodniaka nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze. Z burczącym brzuchem godził się na niższe stawki, niż powinien. Miasto było na tyle blisko, że wiedźmin miał nadzieję prędko dotrzeć do jakiegoś zajazdu. 

* 

Zajazd, bezpretensjonalnie nazwany U Papy, cieszył się widać popularnością, bo w środku siedziało już i posilało się całkiem sporo ludzi i nieludzi. Lambert nie miał wielkiej nadziei na zyskanie tu kwatery, okazało się jednak, że Papa, zażywny jegomość w średnim wieku, w ubraniu nieco poplamionym tłuszczem i pachnący pieczoną kaszanką, dysponuje izdebką i miejscem w stajni. Lambert, spokojny o swego wierzchowca i o nocleg, zatroszczył się teraz o własny żołądek.

\- Piwo. I pieczoną kaszankę - zamówił.

Papa spojrzał na niego z dziwnym uśmieszkiem i błyskiem w oku.

\- Co takiego?

\- Przecież mówię, pieczoną kaszankę - powtórzył wiedźmin, sądząc, że jego rozmówca po prostu niedosłyszy.

\- Nie mamy czegoś takiego - stanowczo stwierdził Papa.

\- Nie róbcie ze mnie durnia! - zdenerwował się Lambert, coraz bardziej głodny, a zatem i zły. - Przecież nawet ślepy by się domyślił, że macie. Wystarczy pociągnąć nosem. Na stajanie czuć pieczoną kaszaną kiszkę!

\- Aaa! - Papa wydał z siebie bardzo teatralny okrzyk zrozumienia. - Czemu nie mówicie od razu, że chcecie pieczonego krupnioka? Zaraz będzie.

\- Nie zwracajcie na niego uwagi - odezwał się gość, który wszedł do zajazdu tuż po Lambercie, najwyraźniej stały bywalec. - Papa tak zawsze, gdy widzi tu obcego. A tutejsze krupnioki są rzeczywiście bardzo dobre, nawet ja czasem daję się skusić. Nie pożałujecie wyboru. Papo, dla mnie to, co zwykle.

\- Kluski z mięsem i modra kapusta, a do tego piwo? - spytał dla pewności Papa. - Już się robi, panie Nitte.

Gość, nazywany panem Nitte, szczupły jasnowłosy mężczyzna w średnim wieku, sądząc po stroju raczej zamożny, choć nieco zaniedbany, bez większej ceremonii przysiadł się do Lamberta.

\- Pierwszy raz w tym mieście? - zagadnął.

\- Pierwszy - potwierdził Lambert.

\- Czy mam rację zgadując, żeście wiedźmin?

\- Owszem.

To był trudny moment. Niektórzy rozmówcy, słysząc takie potwierdzenie, woleli się na wszelki wypadek odsunąć, inni przeciwnie, wykazywali niezdrową ciekawość. Nitte zachował całkowity spokój.

\- A ja kieruję szkołą miejską w Ortsverbandt - powiedział po prostu. - Nazywam się Snowid Nitte, z wykształcenia jestem historykiem i archeologiem. Studiowałem w Oxenfurcie - podkreślił z dumą.

\- Lambert - przedstawił się wiedźmin. - Z wykształcenia jestem zabójcą potworów. Uczyłem się w Kaer Morhen - dodał.

\- Szkoła Wilka. - Nitte pokiwał głową. - Słyszałem o was to i owo. To w Kaer Morhen szkolił się sławny Geralt z Rivii, nieprawdaż? U nas też śpiewają o nim pieśni. Jedna dostała kiedyś nawet nagrodę na naszym Festiwalu Ballady Współczesnej.

Lambert zacisnął zęby, by nie zacząć kląć. Oczywiście, tutaj też musiało mu się to przytrafić. Chędożeni bardowie i ich zawodzenie. Gdzie Lambert się nie obrócił, wszędzie miejscowi słyszeli o Geralcie i porównywali go do niego, i oczekiwali podobnych zachowań. Zaraza. Byle to tylko nie miało wpływu na ostateczną stawkę.

\- Tak, Geralt też jest z naszej szkoły - potwierdził sucho wiedźmin.

Musiał mieć przy tym niechęć wypisaną na czole, bo Nitte parsknął, ale nie skomentował. Po chwili zresztą przyniesiono ich zamówienia. Na widok tego, co dostał jego rozmówca, Lambert po raz drugi tego dnia pomyślał, że mieszkańcy Ortsverbandt posługują się wspólną mową w dość osobliwy sposób. Wiedźmin był przekonany, że kiedy mowa o kluskach, cała Północ ma na myśli to samo - mączne nitkowane twory, które z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie współpracowały z Lambertem przy gotowaniu i albo wychodziły za twarde, albo się rozpadały. To, co podano Nittemu, zapewne zawierało mąkę, ale nie jako główny składnik, poza tym było okrągłe i z dziurką w środku, chyba na sos. Modra kapusta okazała się z kolei duszoną czerwoną kapustą. Nitte z zapałem zabrał się do jedzenia.

\- Takie zajazdy, z dobrą kuchnią i niedrogie, to błogosławieństwo dla samotnego mężczyzny, który w dodatku ma pecha do służby - odezwał się. - Co gosposia, to gorsza katastrofa kulinarna. Już wolę się stołować tutaj.

Lambert nie skomentował, po pierwsze dlatego, że był zajęty kaszanką, czy jak woleli miejscowi, krupniokiem, a po drugie dlatego, że jego uwagę przykuła prowadzona po sąsiedzku rozmowa. Dość głośna.

\- Niemożliwe, żeby Karlik ją zabił. To przecież taki spokojny chłopak, ptaki mu z ręki jadły. Nieszkodliwy - dowodził jeden rozmówca.

\- Bękart - odparował drugi. - W dodatku metys i dziwak. Wiadomo to, co takiemu do łba może strzelić? Przecież za nią łaził, wielu to widziało.

\- Ale żeby od razu zabijał?

\- No chyba nie wierzysz w te brednie, które opowiada? - upierał się oskarżyciel. - Że dziewczyna sama poszła na Wyspę Duchów? To się nie trzyma kupy. Panna z dobrej rodziny, posażna, takiej wypada siedzieć w domu i szykować wyprawę ślubną, nie ganiać po przeklętym przez bogów miejscu. Po co miałaby to robić, żeby tańcować z utopcami, czy może zaprosić baby wodne na babski comber? Mówię ci, zabił ją z zazdrości, że nie może jej mieć, i teraz fanzoli byle co, żeby go nie powiesili. Ale i tak powieszą, zobaczysz. Jeszcze tylko parę dni.

\- Nie znaleźli ciała, tylko potargany płaszcz - przypomniał obrońca.

Lambert przełknął przeżuty kawałek krupnioka, popił piwem. Był zadowolony. Właśnie zyskał potwierdzenie z ust miejscowych, że na wyspie hasają potwory. To dobrze wróżyło.

\- Interesuje was to - zauważył Nitte. - Nic dziwnego. Całe miasto nie mówi o niczym innym. Ludzie przestali się nawet interesować zabiegami diuka Jana, a powinni, bo to ciekawe od strony prawnej. Za czasów jego ojca kilka osad wykupiło się z poddaństwa, a diuk chciałby je z powrotem przyłączyć do włości. Nawet teraz wyjechał po to z miasta.

To z kolei zaniepokoiło wiedźmina.

\- A co z Wyspą Duchów? - spytał. - Słyszałem, że są plany wybicia potworów i ponownego zasiedlenia.

\- A były - potwierdził Nitte, przełknąwszy kęs mięsa. - Ale to chwilowo nieaktualne. Diuk uznał, że jednak szkoda zachodu, władze miejskie również.

Czyli gówno ze zlecenia, pomyślał Lambert. Niechby to szlag trafił. Chyba że…

\- Ale możecie zarobić przy śledztwie - ciągnął mieszczanin. - Chwilowo jesteście jedyną osobą w mieście, która mogłaby szukać śladów na Wyspie Duchów.

Czyli jednak była nadzieja.

\- Powiedzcie mi więcej o sprawie - poprosił wiedźmin.

Nitte zjadł kluskę, uprzednio dobrze wymaczaną w brunatnym sosie, zapił piwem. I zaczął opowiadać.

\- Karolina Hagen, córka zamożnego kupca bławatnego, zaginęła jakiś czas temu. Rodzina z początku myślała, że dziewczyna zasiedziała się u ciotki, okazało się jednak, że tam jej nie ma, a potem na naszym brzegu Młynówki znaleziono porwany, zakrwawiony płaszcz. Wyglądał jak po ataku nożownika. Rodzice przypomnieli sobie, że za Karoliną chodził niejaki Karlik. Tak naprawdę chłopak nazywa się inaczej, ale wszyscy tak na niego mówią, nie pamiętam, dlaczego. Śledczy uznali, że znudziło mu się chodzenie i gapienie i przeszedł do czynów, z tragicznym skutkiem. Teraz chłopak siedzi w areszcie miejskim i mimo zastosowania mocnej perswazji - Nitte wyraźnie skrzywił się przy tych słowach - nie przyznaje się do winy. Twierdzi, że widział, jak Karolina przeskoczyła barierę i przeszła przez Groszowy Most. Oczywiście nie wróciła. Śledczy mu nie wierzą, trochę dlatego, że to rzeczywiście brzmi dziwnie, a poszlaki wskazują na Karlika, ale głównie dlatego, że nie uśmiecha im się sprawdzanie jego wersji wydarzeń. Nikt z miejscowych się tam nie zapuszcza. Ci, którzy próbowali tego w przeszłości, z reguły nie wracali, wykończyły ich potwory bagienne. Jeśli do dnia rozprawy nie znajdą się nowe dowody, odbędzie się proces poszlakowy, a wtedy…

\- Chłopaka najpewniej powieszą - Lambert pokiwał głową. - I jego krewni są gotowi wynająć wiedźmina?

Nitte uśmiechnął się z pobłażliwą wyższością, jak przystało na tubylca, który oświeca przybysza.

\- Krewni Karlika albo nie mają pieniędzy, albo woleliby, żeby chłopak nigdy się nie urodził. To metys, z ludzkiej matki i ojca elfa, spłodzony podczas któregoś Festiwalu Ballady. Ech, za czasów młodości diuka Bolka, to były festiwale! Grały Czerwone Lutnie… - Nitte wyraźnie się rozrzewnił. - Całe miasto się bawiło. Teraz to już nie to samo, muzyka nie ta, atmosfera nie ta, gdzie się podziały tamte zabawy… Ale do rzeczy. Ojciec Karlika, wędrowny elf, wywędrował z miasta tuż po festiwalu, na długo zanim matka Karlika zorientowała się, że jest w ciąży, i przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Dla niego to dobrze, bo bracia Barbary odgrażali się, że go wywałaszą, dla dziewczyny gorzej, bo została sama z kłopotem. Mimo wszystko uparła się urodzić, trudno powiedzieć, dlaczego, bo zupełnie zniszczyła sobie reputację. Mówili o niej, że nie dość, że się zeszmaciła, to jeszcze z szyszkojadem. Wyszła za mąż za jedynego człowieka, który ją zechciał, i wpadła z deszczu pod rynnę. Karlik uciekał z domu, kiedy tylko mógł. Gdy podrósł, okazało się, że ma dar do obłaskawiania zwierząt, i diuk zatrudnił go w swoim zwierzyńcu. Nieboszczyk Bolko lubił trzymać tresowane wiwerny i inne drakonidy. Tam chłopakowi było dobrze, niestety, diuk Jan nie podziela pasji ojca, zlikwidował całą menażerię, a Karlik stracił pracę. Zajął się wyrobem korali, ale nie dorobił się na tym, za to poznał Karolinę, na własne nieszczęście. Nie, rodzina chłopaka nie może sobie pozwolić na wynajęcie wiedźmina. Kto inny jest gotów zapłacić.

\- Kto taki?

\- Hagenowie - Nitte pociągnął spory łyk piwa.

\- Rodzice Karoliny? - Lambert nic nie rozumiał. - Jeżeli wierzą Karlikowi, to dlaczego chłopak siedzi w areszcie?

\- Arnoszt Hagen nie wierzy ani trochę. Jest przekonany, że to Karlik zamordował mu córkę. Najchętniej od razu by go powiesił, a przedtem zastosował jeszcze parę tortur. To Hersylia. To ona dopuszcza możliwość, że chłopak mówi prawdę. Chce przede wszystkim dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Karoliną. Znaleźć córkę, a w danej sytuacji raczej jej szczątki, żeby je pochować.

Lambert mógłby mu powiedzieć, że po uczcie bagiennych potworów niewiele zostaje do pochowania, ale się powstrzymał. Nie chciał psuć obiadu, poza tym pewne szczegóły historii zmuszały go, by się nad nimi jeszcze raz zastanowił. Na razie dojadł krupnioka, zapił piwem.

\- A co możecie mi powiedzieć o samej wyspie? - spytał.

Nitte przełknął kolejną kluskę i rozjaśnił się niczym słoneczko.

\- O, wyspa jest niezwykle interesująca. Tuż przed nadejściem wielkiej wody znaleziono na niej ślady grodziska Dauków. To unikat na skalę krajową, może nawet kontynentalną. Po Daukach zostało niewiele, właściwie tylko menhiry, a przecież ten lud…

Lambert zaklął w duchu. Nie o takie informacje prosił. Chędożeni pasjonaci historii.

\- Wolałbym nie cofać się tak daleko w przeszłość - powiedział wiedźmin. - Chodzi mi raczej o to, jaka ta wyspa jest teraz, po wielkiej wodzie. Jakie potwory tam żyją?

\- Na pewno baby wodne i utopce, i archespory. I podobno bloedzuiger, ale wspominał o nim tylko wnuk starej Irmgard, a on często widuje straszydła, których nie ma i nigdy nie było. Zresztą opowiadał o tym jeszcze przed zaklęciem, do tej pory bloedzuiger chyba zdechłby z głodu, za duża konkurencja, za mało dostępnych ofiar - zastanowił się Nitte.

\- A kikimory? - Lambert puścił rozważania historyka mimo uszu. - Czy ktoś wspominał o kikimorach? Albo innych insektoidach?

\- Nie. Tego u nas nie było.

\- A w jaki sposób się bronicie? Dlaczego wciąż można chodzić po Groszowym Moście?

\- Most jest kluczem do obrony miasta - wyjaśnił Nitte, jak wydało się Lambertowi, z wyraźnym niesmakiem. - Po tym, jak wielka woda opadła, a na wyspie, wcześniej nazywanej Pszczelą, a potem Wyspą Duchów, zaroiło się od potworów, wszyscy byli zgodni, że coś trzeba z tym zrobić. Samo opuszczenie osady nie załatwiało sprawy, głodne utopce mogły łatwo przepłynąć i zagrozić mieszkańcom na tym brzegu. W grę wchodziły dwie możliwości - wynajęcie wiedźmina, może nawet kilku, i oczyszczenie wyspy, albo magiczny odstraszacz i rezygnacja z odbudowy. Władze wybrały drugą możliwość.

\- A tobie to bardzo nie w smak - do rozmowy wtrącił się starszy mężczyzna ze sterczącymi na wszystkie strony siwymi włosami, sądząc po stroju, kapłan Melitty. Lambert niewiele wiedział o tym kulcie, ale słyszał gdzieś, że jej kapłani ubierają się na brązowo i noszą na szyjach  łańcuchy ze złotych ogniw w kształcie komórek miodowego plastra. - Ciągnie cię tam, nie zaprzeczaj.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Niklas? - spytał z niechęcią Nitte.

\- Szukam cię - odparł kapłan nazywany Niklasem. - Miałeś mi dziś przysłać opracowanie.

\- Dzień się jeszcze nie skończył. Wieczorem wyślę któregoś ucznia.

Kapłan pokiwał głową.

\- Może być i wieczorem, byle ten twój uczeń nie stracił się po drodze. A co do wyspy - nowy rozmówca przysiadł na ławie i zwrócił się do Lamberta - dobrze się stało, że ludzie opuścili Pszczelą i nigdy tam nie wrócą. Jest przeklęta.

\- Co macie na myśli? - zainteresował się Lambert.

Musiał wiedzieć, czy chodzi o zwykłe kapłańskie chędożenie o karze boskiej, czy o prawdziwą klątwę. Od tego zależał wybór metody pracy.

\- Wielka woda była karą, zesłaną przez samą Melittę - oświadczył z pełnym przekonaniem kapłan. - Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że najbardziej dotknęła wyspę, na której znajdowała się jej najstarsza świątynia? Wszystkiemu winien nieboszczyk arcykapłan Dzierżysław i jego herezje o pszczołach.

\- Niklas, dajże spokój - Nitte przewrócił oczami.

\- Herezje - powtórzył kapłan. - Dzierżysław twierdził, że u pszczół zdarza się dzieworództwo, a przecież wszyscy rozsądni ludzie wiedzą, że to niemożliwe. Tylko plugawe robactwo lęgnie się samo z siebie i ze zgniłej słomy, natomiast wszystkie szlachetne stworzenia potrzebują do rozmnażania samca i samicy. Pszczoły, jako święte owady Melitty, bez wątpienia należą do szlachetnych stworzeń, a zatem nie mogą się rozmnażać bez udziału trutni. Dzierżysław rozgniewał boginię, dlatego kraina straciła jej łaski, przyszła wielka woda i tylu utonęło, sam heretyk też. Wyspa jest skalana, przeklęta. Bogini dała wyraźny znak, że już jej nie chce.

Lambert miał ochotę powiedzieć, co sądzi na temat pszczelej herezji, ale dał sobie spokój. Ostatecznie to nie on był specjalistą od podobnych dysput, a Niklas wyglądał na osobę absolutnie pewną swoich przekonań.

\- Żaden człowiek nie rzucił klątwy? - upewnił się wiedźmin.

\- Nie. Nic o tym nie słyszałem, chociaż ci, co przeżyli, opowiadali straszne rzeczy. - Niklas wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie. - Nikt nie powinien wracać na tamten brzeg. Dobrze, że czarodziej rzucił zaklęcie.

\- Jak ono dokładnie działa? - zainteresował się wiedźmin. - Nigdzie indziej o takim nie słyszałem.

I całe szczęście, bo gdyby się upowszechniło, bylibyśmy niepotrzebni, pomyślał przy tym.

\- Bo to tak w zasadzie prototyp, eksperyment. Da się powtórzyć tylko w określonych warunkach i na pewnych typach terenu. Solidna robota. Byłaby dla nas za droga, ale Istredd był kiedyś rezydentem w Ortsverbandt, policzył taniej. Nie wiem, jak to dokładnie działa, czarodzieje nie zwykli zdradzać zawodowych sekretów, a już zwłaszcza kapłanom. Wiem tylko, że kluczem jest latarnia, która wisi na środku mostu. Dopóki się świeci, potwory nie mają wstępu na nasz brzeg. Mogą dotrzeć co najwyżej do połowy nurtu, a na most nie wchodzą w ogóle.

\- Ale ludzie, jak rozumiem, mogą to robić - wtrącił Lambert. - Dlaczego miasto nie zamknęło przejścia?

\- Ależ zamknęło - zaoponował kapłan. - Przy wejściu jest barierka, stoją też znaki ostrzegawcze. Niestety, głupcy zawsze próbują się dostać tam, gdzie nie powinni, zawsze też znajdą jakiś sposób, żeby zrobić sobie krzywdę. Coś o tym wiesz, prawda? - Niklas zwrócił się nagle do historyka, a robił przy tym wrażenie kogoś, kto wewnętrznie skręca się ze śmiechu.

Nitte spróbował zamordować go wzrokiem, ale mu nie wyszło.

\- To nie było głupstwo, tylko pociąg do nauki - powiedział z godnością. - Chciałem wiedzieć, w jakim stanie jest teren wykopalisk. Grodziska Dauków są taką rzadkością, a my nie zdążyliśmy porządnie zbadać naszego.

\- Z twojej winy. Gdybyś się wtedy zgodził na propozycję Istredda, wszystko poszłoby znacznie szybciej.

\- I pożegnalibyśmy się z zabytkami - zaoponował historyk. - Nie znasz czarodziejów?

\- Znam ciebie. Wiem, że byś do tego nie dopuścił. Miałeś spory wpływ na diuka…

\- Zaraz. - Lambert przerwał spór na temat lokalnej polityki naukowej. - Mam rozumieć, że byliście na wyspie? - zwrócił się do Nittego.

Pasjonat archeologii wyraźnie się zaczerwienił, nie odpowiedział. Kapłan go wyręczył.

\- On nie może - zachichotał. - Zanim Istredd wyniósł się do… bodajże do Aedd Gynvael, odpłacił za uniemożliwienie mu wykopalisk. Każdy na tyle głupi lub na tyle zdesperowany, by dostać się na wyspę, może to zrobić, tylko jeden Snowid Nitte nie. Dopóki świeci się latarnia, nie może się w żaden sposób dostać na wyspę, nieważne, z której strony. Przekonał się o tym, i to bardzo boleśnie.

\- To nieistotne dla sprawy - sarknął Nitte. - Wiedźmin usłyszał już chyba wszystko, co powinien.

Lambert pokiwał głową. Istotnie dowiedział się o wyspie wszystkiego, czego chwilowo potrzebował. No, prawie.

\- Czy istnieją jakieś plany wyspy?

\- Mam ich kilka - odparł Nitte. - Możecie zajrzeć do mnie wieczorem, pożyczę. Mieszkam przy placu Gwiezdnym, każdy przechodzień wskaże wam drogę. Tylko…

Zapachniało dodatkowym zleceniem.

\- Tylko co? - szybko spytał Lambert.

Spodziewał się pytania o wykopaliska, ale Nitte go zaskoczył.

\- W budynku biblioteki świątynnej zostało mnóstwo ksiąg, których nie zdążyliśmy wynieść. Kilka bardzo by mi się przydało. Akurat one powinny ocaleć, miały magiczne zabezpieczenia, ale do tej pory nie było komu sprawdzić, wiedźmini raczej nas omijają. Moglibyście zajrzeć do biblioteki? Zobaczyć, czy któraś księga jeszcze została?

\- Mogę nie tylko zerknąć, ale i przeszukać obiekt - zaproponował wiedźmin. - Oczywiście nie za darmo.

\- Przecież i tak będziecie w okolicy - zauważył archeolog. - Nie możecie tak po prostu, przy okazji?

Typowe, pomyślał Lambert. Co jakiś czas trafiał się ktoś cwany, kto próbował się podłączyć do cudzego zlecenia, oczywiście za darmo. Nie ze mną te numery, Nitte.

\- Nie, nie mogę. Nigdy nie pracuję bez zapłaty. Wiedźmiński kodeks mi nie pozwala - wypalił.

\- Z tego, co słyszałem, Geraltowi jakoś pozwala - zaoponował Snowid Nitte.

Lambert zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Geralt jest z innego rocznika - wycedził. - Mieli inny podręcznik. 

* 

Zakończywszy negocjacje z pasjonatem archeologii, dojadłszy krupnioka, który zdążył wystygnąć, i dopiwszy piwo, do którego zdążyły wpaść dwie muchy, Lambert poszedł do kamienicy Hagenów. Hersylia Hagen była wysoką jasnowłosą mieszczką o arystokratycznych rysach twarzy. Miała na sobie ciemnozieloną suknię i jasnozieloną narzutkę. Kolor nadziei, przemknęło przez myśl wiedźmina, ona ciągle się łudzi, że jej córka jeszcze żyje. Mieszczka pachniała walerianą i melisą, tak mocno, że nawet zwykły człowiek czułby to wyraźnie, wiedźmin miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w aptece. Najwyraźniej zażywała duże dawki środków na uspokojenie. Sądząc po jej podkrążonych oczach, nie bardzo działały, przynajmniej nie nasennie.

\- Mogę zobaczyć medalion? - spytała, gdy Lambert wyłuszczył jej cel swej wizyty. - Z bliska? - dodała, gdy wiedźmin już miał zaoponować, że przecież ma go na szyi i jest doskonale widoczny.

Lambert zdjął medalion, podsunął go zleceniodawczyni. Hersylia przyjrzała mu się, mrużąc oczy.

\- Szkoła Wilka - stwierdziła. - Słyszałam o was same dobre rzeczy. Może ci się uda. Widziałeś ogłoszenie?

\- Owszem.

Lambert minął tablicę ogłoszeń, idąc do kamienicy Hagenów. Treść zlecenia nie różniła się od tego, co usłyszał w zajeździe. Wiedźmin miał przejść na Wyspę Duchów i szukać tam śladów poszukiwanej Karoliny Hagen. Ogłoszenie zawierało też rysopis dziewczyny i opis ubrania, które nosiła w dniu zaginięcia. Stawka była wysoka, choć nie aż tak, by Lambert, oszacowawszy liczbę potworów, które mogły stanąć mu na drodze, nie myślał o podbiciu jej. Teraz, stojąc oko w oko ze zleceniodawczynią, jakoś nie umiał rozpocząć negocjacji.

\- Czyli nie muszę powtarzać warunków umowy. - Mieszczka oddała wiedźminowi medalion. - Zapłacę ci za wyprawę bez względu na rezultat. Jeśli… coś… znajdziesz, możesz liczyć na premię.

\- A dokładnie na ile? - spytał Lambert.

Hersylia rzuciła mu spojrzenie dziwnie wyprane z emocji, jakby mieszanka waleriany z melisą zabiła w niej większość uczuć. Podała sumę. Wiedźmin przyjął ofertę bez dalszych negocjacji, nie tylko dlatego, że była nadspodziewanie korzystna. W Hagenowej było coś takiego, co sprawiało, że nie potrafiłby się z nią targować.

\- Chadzaliśmy na wyspę z Karoliną, kiedy była mała, jeszcze przed wielką wodą - odezwała się kobieta. - Nie dało się jej upilnować, zawsze nam się gubiła, chodziła własnymi ścieżkami jak kot… - Hersylia umilkła na chwilę. Lambert zląkł się, że mieszczka może się rozpłakać, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. - Tak naprawdę nigdy z tego nie wyrosła, ale nauczyła się maskować. Dopiero teraz poznaję własną córkę…

To było ciekawe. Najpewniej było też ważne.

\- Zakładając, że Karolina dobrowolnie poszła na wyspę - zaczął Lambert - czego mogła tam szukać? Na co liczyła?

Hersylia sposobiła się do odpowiedzi, gdy do izby wpadł jegomość w czerni, zapewne jej mąż. Wyglądało na to, że słyszał przynajmniej końcówkę rozmowy, i wcale mu się ona nie podobała.

\- Karolcia niczego tam nie szukała! - krzyknął ze złością. - Dlaczego wierzysz w gadki tego przeklętego metysa? Czemu nie umiesz przyjąć oczywistej odpowiedzi? Jest winny i chce sobie kupić parę dni życia, to wszystko, a ty mu wierzysz, zaczęłaś rozmawiać z dziwnymi ludźmi i słuchasz tych bredni, które opowiadają. Jak możesz? Szargasz pamięć naszej córki!

\- To ty nie potrafisz spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy i uwierzyć, że Karolina była inna, niż sądziłeś - stanowczo odparła Hersylia. - Muszę się wszystkiego dowiedzieć. Naszej córce należy się prawda.

\- Prawda jest taka, że nasza córka była porządną dziewczyną i musi zostać pomszczona - sarknął Hagen. - Nie spocznę, dopóki nie zobaczę tego łotra na szubienicy.

\- A ja nie spocznę, dopóki się nie upewnię, że niczego nie zaniedbałam.

\- Tylko wszystkich do siebie zrażasz. Najważniejszych ludzi w mieście - warknął Hagen. - Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. Kompromitujesz nas.

\- Czego się tak boisz, Arnoszt? - spytała Hersylia. - Dlaczego nie możesz przyznać sam przed sobą, że Karolina interesowała się magią?

\- W mojej ani twojej rodzinie nie było żadnych przeklętych magiczek! - krzyknął Hagen. - Nikt się nie zabijał, szukając nie wiadomo czego!

\- Arnoszt…

\- Nie, dosyć tego - Hagen nie dał żonie dokończyć. Zwrócił się do Lamberta. - Koniec wizyty. Najchętniej bym cię wyrzucił, ale skoro moja żona już zawarła kontrakt, rób, co do ciebie należy. Naostrz miecz, pomedytuj czy co wy tam właściwie robicie przed walką. Teraz wynocha.

Lambert mógłby mu powiedzieć - a nawet zademonstrować - że nie tak łatwo wyrzucić wiedźmina, który nie chce być wyrzucony, ale taka akcja niczego by mu nie dała. Skierował się do drzwi.

\- Szukaj w starej świątyni! - zawołała Hersylia.

\- Nie ucz go, co ma robić, da sobie radę i bez ciebie - warknął Hagen. - Czego tu jeszcze sterczysz?

Lambert wyszedł. W drodze do zajazdu układał sobie w głowie całą historię. Dziewczyna, która prowadziła podwójne życie. Interesowała się magią, czego ojciec wyraźnie nie akceptował, wolał raczej skazać na śmierć niewinnego, niż dopuścić do siebie myśl, że jego córka mogła zginąć z powodu pasji do czarów. Tylko czego mogła szukać w starej świątyni? I przede wszystkim jak mogła myśleć, że zdoła tam dotrzeć sama i bez broni? Utopce polowały raczej w wodzie, ale jeśli były bardzo głodne, atakowały też na suchym lądzie. Rozsądna dziewczyna nie poszłaby na tamten brzeg, chyba że…

Wiedźminowi nagle przyszło coś do głowy. Zagadnął przechodnia.

\- Gdzie jest areszt miejski?

Mieszczanin niechętnie, ale wskazał mu drogę. Lambert zmienił kierunek marszu. Musiał zadać pytanie, na które Karlik powinien znać odpowiedź. 

* 

\- Co za czasy nastały - marudził strażnik, kiedy prowadził Lamberta do celi Karlika. - Kiedyś w mieście się działo, oj, działo. Mieliśmy wszystko, czego trzeba dla rozrywki porządnemu mieszczaninowi, świątynie, zamtuzy, karczmy, teatrum, Festiwal. Nawet aferę w ratuszu mieliśmy! Teraz wszystko podupada, Festiwal zszedł na psy, jedno, co zostało, to egzekucje, i nawet tego nam żałują. Wy naprawdę chcecie iść na wyspę? Żałujecie tego chłopaka?

\- Naprawdę zamierzam tam iść. I nie z powodu żalu. Jestem wiedźminem, profesjonalistą. Wykonuję zlecenie i nic ponadto - odparł stanowczo Lambert.

Nie było to do końca prawdą, ale taka odpowiedź była najwygodniejsza. Strażnik tylko prychnął.

Zza drzwi celi dobiegał śpiew. Karlik ma przewagę elfich genów, a przynajmniej radzi sobie ze stresem w elfi sposób, za pomocą muzyki, pomyślał Lambert. Melodia wydała się wiedźminowi raczej ludzka. Skoczna i wesoła, dziwnie nie pasowała do kontekstu.

_Szła po miejskim bruku, przed się patrzała,_

_szła po miejskim bruku, przed się patrzała,_

_i się na tamtego chłopca szykownego_

_nie obejrzała._

\- On tak zawsze - sarknął strażnik, dobierając klucze. - Jak obłąkany. Lepiej by powiedział, gdzie ukrył ciało. Widać nasi jeszcze za mało mu dołożyli.

_Wróć się, Karolino, czemu idziesz precz?_

_Wróć się, Karolino, czemu idziesz precz?_

_Nie odpowiem tobie, po swojemu zrobię,_

_to nie twoja rzecz._

Strażnik otworzył drzwi. Chłopak, skulony w najdalszym kącie, nie przerwał śpiewania.

_Wróć się, Karolino, bo jadą goście,_

_wróć się, Karolino, bo jadą goście._

_Ja się bardzo smucę, ja tu już nie wrócę,_

_bom już na moście!_

 

\- Zawrzyj wreszcie dziób - powiedział ostro strażnik. - Naprawdę masz gościa.

Karlik odwrócił się w stronę Lamberta. Miał pociągłą twarz, raczej ludzkie rysy, długie ciemne włosy i szare oczy. Jeszcze kilka dni temu mógł się podobać dziewczynom, teraz jednak wyglądał jak ktoś, wobec kogo zastosowano mocną więzienną perswazję, czyli niezbyt dobrze.

\- To teraz wymyśliliście? - odezwał się chłopak. - Nie potrafiliście mnie zmusić, żebym się przyznał, czarodzieja w okolicy nie ma, więc sprowadziliście wiedźmina, żeby mnie zahipnotyzował znakiem? Tak bardzo wam zależy, żebym się przyznał? Przecież i tak mnie powiesicie.

\- Grzeczniej - strażnik pogroził Karlikowi pięścią. - Wiedźmin jak raz ma ci pomóc, więc się zachowuj.

\- Pomóc? - ton głosu jasno świadczył o tym, że chłopak nie wierzy.

\- Naprawdę - powiedział Lambert. - Zostawcie nas samych.

Strażnik zawahał się, potem wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie było rozkazu, a napaść was raczej nie napadnie… Niech będzie po waszemu - zgodził się wreszcie.

Wyszedł. Lambert przysiadł na pryczy. Karlik nie ruszył się z miejsca. W jego stanie było to zapewne zbyt bolesne.

\- To wszystko na nic - odezwał się chłopak. - Wszystko jedno, co zrobisz. Ktoś musi umrzeć za córkę Hagena, ja się doskonale nadaję, według przysłowia z Dobrej Księgi. Ojcowie jedli kwaśne jagody, a synom ścierpły zęby. Mój ojciec uniknął swego losu, uciekł przed kłopotami z ludzką dziewczyną, więc padło na mnie. To przeznaczenie.

Lambert zaklął w duchu. Nie lubił tych gadek o przeznaczeniu. Jego zdaniem nie istniało żadne przeznaczenie, jedynie ogólne skurwysyństwo świata.

\- A ty musiałeś za nią chodzić? - spytał ostro. - Nie wiedziałeś, że to się źle kończy dla takich jak ty?

\- A jakie to ma znaczenie? Przyszedłeś mnie pouczać? Teraz?

Wiedźmin zacisnął zęby. Istotnie, nie było sensu złościć się na Karlika i nie po to tutaj przyszedł.

\- Nie, nie przyszedłem cię pouczać. Gówno mnie obchodzi, co ci do łba strzeliło - powiedział stanowczo. - Chcę tylko, żebyś mi odpowiedział na kilka pytań.

\- Już wszystko powiedziałem. Strażnicy nie powtórzyli? - spytał więzień z lekką ironią.

Zaraza z tym chłopakiem, sam się prosił o baty. Lambert przypomniał sobie, że ma się nie denerwować.

\- Powtórzyli, ale nie wiem, czy wszystko - odparł. - Czy słuchali cię uważnie. Czy zadawali właściwe pytania.

Karlik spojrzał Lambertowi w oczy, po raz pierwszy z prawdziwym zainteresowaniem. I chyba z cieniem nadziei.

\- Twierdzisz, że ty jesteś inny? Że będziesz słuchać uważnie?

\- Jestem wiedźminem, jestem z natury inny. I nie jestem stąd.

Chłopak odwrócił się twarzą do ściany.

\- Zadawali niewiele pytań - powiedział cicho. - Chcieli tylko, żebym się przyznał i powiedział, co zrobiłem z ciałem. Obiecywali ułaskawienie za współpracę. Nie słuchali, co mówiłem, albo woleli nie słyszeć. Uniknąć komplikacji.

\- Jakich komplikacji? - spytał Lambert.

Karlik znów odwrócił się w stronę wiedźmina.

\- Opowiem ci wszystko - zaczął. - Może to nic nie da, może już nic nie znajdziesz i mnie powieszą, ale nie mam nic do stracenia. Od dawna obserwuję Karolinę. Ktoś taki jak ja nie może liczyć na to, że taka dziewczyna jak ona zwróci na niego uwagę, jedyne, co może, to starać się być blisko. Dużo wtedy zauważa…

Chłopak opowiadał. Wiedźmin słuchał uważnie. Zadał jeszcze kilka pytań. Gdy wychodził z celi, nabrał przekonania, że wszyscy mieszczanie, łącznie z Karlikiem, naocznym świadkiem, mylą się w jednej podstawowej kwestii. Zbyt pochopnie uznali Karolinę za zmarłą. 

* 

Przy wejściu na most czekało kilkoro gapiów, ciekawych pracy wiedźmina, a także strażnik miejski, oddelegowany tu w niewiadomym celu, oraz dwie osoby najbardziej zainteresowane przebiegiem misji, czyli Hersylia Hagen i Snowid Nitte. Trzymali się od siebie z daleka. Lambert kątem oka zauważył, że Hersylia rzuca Nittemu wściekłe spojrzenia. Trochę się zdziwił, ale nie roztrząsał.

Wiedźmin przeskoczył barierę, blokującą wejście na most. Nie było to trudne. Najwyraźniej władze miejskie zgadzały się z kapłanem Niklasem, że powstrzymywanie głupców przed robieniem sobie krzywdy to strata czasu i pieniędzy, bo i tak znajdą sposób, by wleźć tam, gdzie nie trzeba. W połowie długości mostu Lambert zadarł głowę i przyjrzał się magicznej latarni, powstrzymującej potwory i pasjonatów archeologii. Ciekawe urządzenie, oby nie weszło do powszechnego użytku, pomyślał, po czym ruszył dalej.

Gdy dotarł na drugi brzeg, postanowił zacząć od budynków biblioteki świątynnej. Z mapy, którą pożyczył od Nittego, wynikało, że stała niedaleko brzegu rzeki. Głupia lokalizacja jak na bibliotekę, uznał wiedźmin.

Budynek śmierdział, jak zwykle śmierdzą opuszczone budynki po powodzi, to znaczy zgnilizną i grzybem. Lambert ocenił konstrukcję. Mimo wszystko wyglądała na stabilną, więc bez wahania wszedł do środka. Nawet nie zaglądał do pomieszczeń na parterze. Było oczywiste, że leżące tam książki zatonęłyby i przepadły nawet wtedy, gdyby chroniła je magia. Poszedł do magazynu na piętrze. Tu też cuchnęło zgnilizną, a leżące na półkach książki zbutwiały, ale kilka robiło wrażenie nienaruszonych. To musiały być te, na których zależało Nittemu.

Medalion zadrgał ostrzegawczo. Lambert błyskawicznie dobył miecza, odwrócił się i stanął oko w oko z babą wodną. Dziwny potwór jak na bibliotekę, niespotykany w takich pomieszczeniach, dziwność nie miała jednak znaczenia dla przebiegu walki. Wiedźmin uporał się ze stworem kilkoma cięciami miecza.

\- I niech mi ktoś powie, że namiętność do książek nie szkodzi - mruknął nad ciałem.

Dopiero teraz zastanowił się, skąd baba wodna wzięła się w budynku, i przypomniało mu się, że Nitte wspominał o starej kapłance, która przed nadejściem wielkiej wody miała pieczę nad biblioteką. Podobno podczas ewakuacji mieszkańców Pszczelej któryś z miejscowych zabił kapłankę, kiedy próbowała się dostać na łódź. Najwyraźniej zmarła gwałtowną śmiercią stara kobieta zamieniła się w babę wodną i nawet po zgonie nie zmieniła przyzwyczajeń. Lambert mógłby się nad tym zadumać. Mógłby. Zamiast tego wyszedł z magazynu i przeszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, dla pewności. Nie znalazł tam ksiąg, za to zauważył legowisko z koców i derek, a przy nim kubki i przewrócony garnuszek. Dowód na potwierdzenie jego teorii.

Wiedźmin obszedł jeszcze budynek, ale nigdzie nie znalazł książek, które warto byłoby zabierać, nikogo też nie spotkał. Poszedł teraz w lewo, w stronę starej świątyni Melitty, również położonej nad rzeką, lecz w większej odległości od mostu. Przed powodzią otaczały ją kwietne ogrody, by pszczoły, święte owady bogini, mogły się posilać na miejscu, teraz jednak, kilka lat po wielkiej wodzie, teren zarastały chaszcze. Medalion wiedźmina zadrgał po raz drugi. Jednocześnie zaśmierdziało trupią zgnilizną.

Utopce zaatakowały grupowo, wyraźnie czegoś broniły. Lambert odpowiedział atakiem na atak. Może i był młodym wiedźminem, ale takie walki były dla niego - dosłownie - chlebem powszednim. Znał swój fach, wszystkie ruchy wykonywał automatycznie. Sztych, unik, cięcie, wrzask potwora, unik, sztych, piruet, kolejne cięcie. Głęboki oddech, gdy było już po wszystkim.

Lambert rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu tego, czego broniły przed nim utopce. Zauważył szkielet, jeszcze nie do końca ogryziony. Ludzki szkielet. Miałem rację, pomyślał Lambert, ale drastycznie pomyliłem się co do czasu.

Wiedźmin pochylił się nad kośćmi. Ich wielkość i kształt miednicy sugerowały, że zabity był mężczyzną. Z krzaków zwisały strzępy ubrania, sądząc z materiału, dostatniego. Lambert znalazł jeszcze coś - torbę, a w niej dziennik z notatkami, zawilgocony od nocnych mgieł, ale czytelny, podpisany: własność Albrechta z Nils, i figurkę, która wyglądała na taką, z jakiej ucieszyłby się Snowid Nitte. Lambert postanowił ją zabrać i dokładniej spenetrować krzaki. Zebrał jeszcze kilka posążków. Zauważył też latarnię, bardzo podobną do tej, którą Istredd umieścił na moście. Latarnia była rozbita, ale wiedźmin wyczuwał resztki magii w przedmiocie. To musiał być przenośny odstraszacz, który nie zapewnił bezpieczeństwa posiadaczowi. Karolinie zapewne też nie.

Lambert ruszył na dalsze poszukiwania. Obejrzał budynek świątyni, nie znalazł w nim jednak niczego ciekawego poza przewróconym posągiem, ledwie widocznym spod warstwy szlamu. Świątynia śmierdziała podobnie jak biblioteka i wiedźmin nie dziwił się już ani trochę, że diuk Jan nie chce wracać na Pszczelą. Remont pochłonąłby zbyt wiele funduszy.

Wiedźmin wyszedł z chramu. Zastanowił się, gdzie, jeśli nie w pobliżu świątyni, zginęła Karolina, bo nie miał już wątpliwości, że dziewczyna jednak nie żyje. Postanowił wrócić do biblioteki, ale obejść budynek z przeciwnej strony, niż poprzednio. Według informacji Nittego mieścił się tam tak zwany Instytut, miejsce, gdzie ubodzy mieszkańcy Pszczelej mogli liczyć na ciepły posiłek.

Po drodze trzeci raz tego dnia poczuł drżenie medalionu i smród padliny. Znów utopce, tylko dwa, i jakieś niemrawe. Lambert uporał się z nimi w mgnieniu oka, dwa sztychy, unik, jedno cięcie, pozornie niedbałe, jak kuksaniec dany dziecku. Zrobił jeszcze parę kroków i zobaczył to, czego szukał. Drobny szkielet, doszczętnie ogryziony i częściowo rozwłóczony. Strzępy odzieży dziewczyny wisiały na gałęziach, podobnie jak to było w przypadku chłopaka. Lambert zebrał wszystko w prześcieradło, które zabrał ze sobą na wyspę z myślą o takiej ewentualności. Przy tej czynności zauważył, że w ziemi tkwi coś niebieskiego. Wygrzebał to z miękkiego gruntu. Naszyjnik z niebieskich paciorków, wzmiankowany w rysopisie zaginionej, zapewne wyrobiony przez Karlika. Wiedźmin zabrał go również. Być może Hersylia Hagen go wyrzuci, by nie przypominał jej o strasznym losie córki, a być może zachowa jako ostatnią rzecz, którą miała przy sobie. To do niej należała decyzja.

Lambert uznał, że uporał się z zadaniem. Wyprostował się, rozejrzał czujnie i przez jakiś czas nasłuchiwał. Nic nie wskazywało na obecność potworów, bardzo dobrze. Musiał przecież wrócić na drugi brzeg rzeki, niosąc nieporęczny ładunek. Wiedźmiński fach czasem bardzo przypominał zawód tragarza. 

* 

Zajazd U Papy znów był pełen stałych bywalców. Lambert i Snowid Nitte siedzieli pochyleni nad talerzami. Tym razem to Nitte skusił się na krupnioka, zaś wiedźmin postanowił spróbować tutejszych klusek. Smakowały mu bardziej niż te, które sam gotował. Inna sprawa, że wszystko jest lepsze niż moje kluski, przyznał samokrytycznie.

\- Poznałem Albrechta z Nils jeszcze przed wielką wodą, podczas tamtych niedoszłych wykopalisk. Był wówczas uczniem Istredda - mówił Nitte. - Z zapisków w dzienniku wynika, że miał żal do mistrza. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego ten utknął w Aedd Gynvael i czekał tam na kobietę… Zapis był nieczytelny, nie jestem pewien imienia, bodajże Yennefer, ale to nie ma znaczenia dla sprawy.

Za to ma duże znaczenie dla Geralta, pomyślał złośliwe Lambert.

\- Albrecht postanowił samemu zgarnąć wszystkie znaleziska, więc kiedy usamodzielnił się jako czarodziej, wrócił do Ortsverbandt - ciągnął Nitte. - Nie wiem, czy Karolina znała go jako dziecko, ale mogła. Mówi się u nas, że Melitta darzy szczególnymi łaskami matki małych dziewczynek, więc Hersylia często chodziła na wyspę, do świątyni, stamtąd niedaleko do miejsca wykopalisk. Karolina mogła zauważyć Albrechta i go zapamiętać. Myślę, że kiedy spotkała go jako dorosła panna, zakochała się w nim. Gdy nawiązali romans, Karolina postanowiła zerwać wszystkie kontakty z miastem i spróbowała upozorować własną śmierć, stąd zniszczony płaszcz na naszym brzegu. Uciekła do Albrechta na wyspę i najpewniej zamierzała zostać z nim na stałe, ale coś poszło nie tak. Może się pokłócili i odeszła za daleko od jego odstraszacza. Może to była awaria artefaktu. Jak sądzicie?

\- Nie wiem - Lambert wyjadał modrą kapustę z misy. - W grę wchodzi jeszcze błąd czarodzieja i wyczerpanie rezerwy. Ciała były w takim stanie, że trudno orzec cokolwiek poza tym, że bagienne potwory urządziły sobie ucztę. Nie jestem nawet pewien, które zginęło pierwsze.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. Nitte napił się piwa.

\- Na pewno zrobię użytek z tego, co przyniosłeś - odezwał się. - Wreszcie mam w ręku artefakty z grodziska Dauków! Oczywiście wspomnę w pracy o tym, że wyście je odzyskali. Podkreślę zasługi wiedźminów dla nauki…

Lambert wzruszył ramionami.

\- Piszcie, co chcecie. Nie robiłem tego dla dobra nauki, tylko dla zarobku, którego jeszcze nie dostałem w całości. Jeśli nie zapłacicie do jutra, wywiozę resztę figurek z miasta i sprzedam je Istreddowi.

\- Zwrócę się do władz Orstverbandt - oburzył się Nitte. - To zabytki. Nie możecie tak po prostu…

\- Znam prawo księstwa - przerwał mu wiedźmin. - Wszystkie rzeczy znalezione w leżu potworów należą do znalazcy i wy dobrze o tym wiecie. Albo zapłacicie co do grosza, albo pożegnacie się z materiałem badawczym.

\- Wy, wiedźmini, targujecie się gorzej niż krasnoludy - sarknął pasjonat archeologii. - Ale niech będzie. Może się jakoś odkuję. Ostatnio ograłem Niklasa w gwinta… 

* 

Lambert nie musiał się żegnać z Karlikiem, wystarczyło, że przyniósł z wyspy szczątki Karoliny i tym samym doprowadził do uwolnienia go z aresztu. Mimo wszystko chciał go jeszcze raz zobaczyć. Sam nie był pewien, dlaczego.

\- Będzie lepiej, jeśli odejdziesz z miasta - poradził mu.

\- Wiem - chłopak pokiwał głową. - Nic mnie tu już zresztą nie trzyma. Może zostanę wędrownym grajkiem. Pójdę w ślady ojca - zaśmiał się sztucznie.

\- Możesz też pójść do Krasnej Siejby - powiedział Lambert. - Tamtejszy baron ma córkę, która szaleje na punkcie drakonidów. Słyszałem, że zajmowałeś się wiwernami. A nuż znajdziesz tam pracę jako treser.

\- Może - odparł cicho chłopak.

Ulicą przechodził niziołek, który mimo dość wczesnej pory był już zdrowo podchmielony. Śpiewał, właściwie darł się na całe gardło.

 

_Dziewczyny z Ostverbandt, wielkie paradnice,_

_kazały se poszyć czerwone spódnice._

 

_Czerwone spódnice, białe zapaśnice,_

_zagrała muzyka, stoją jak maślnice._

 

\- Co ci tak wesoło, Biberstein? - zagadnął Karlik. - Nie zwykłeś śpiewać o tej porze.

\- A to dzięki tobie. - Niziołek zatoczył się, omal nie wpadł na półelfa. - Nie wiesz, że Pod Złotym Orłem robili zakłady, co się z tobą stanie? Ja jeden obstawiłem, że ani cię nie powieszą, ani nie zatłuką w areszcie, tylko wyjdziesz wolny o własnych siłach. Wygrałem mnóstwo forsy! Wreszcie spłacę młyn!

\- Gratulacje - mruknął Karlik.

Niziołek ruszył dalej, śpiewając kolejną zwrotkę.

 

_Stoją jak maślnice, kraśnie wyglądają,_

_ale w tańcu chłopcom po nogach deptają!_

Lambertowi znowu piosenka nie pasowała do kontekstu, ale nigdy przecież nie uważał, że świat jest mądrze urządzony. Wsiadł na konia.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Karlik.

\- Nie dziękuj. Wykonywałem pracę, za którą mi zapłacono - odparł szorstko Lambert.

\- Ja nie o tym. Dziękuję za radę - rzekł chłopak.

\- Bywaj.

Karlik zabrał swój tobołek i ruszył w kierunku bramy północnej, w stronę Krasnej Siejby. Lambert zdecydował się jechać na południe. Północ już przecież objechał i niewiele mu to dało.

**Author's Note:**

> Gdyby ktoś był ciekaw, dlaczego ja tę Karolinkę ubiłam: http://www.nto.pl/wiadomosci/opolskie/art/4128229,prawdziwa-historia-karolinki-i-karliczka,id,t.html


End file.
